


Cursed Love

by AriaDream



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaDream/pseuds/AriaDream
Summary: Brynhildr loves Sigurd to death. That's all really. Brynhildr/Sigurd





	Cursed Love

_I love you I love you I love you._

Desperate eyes, familiar glasses. A grimace as their weapons met, raising sparks. The jarring in her arms, the pain that lanced through her as knives slashed her body. It was all unimportant compared to the fire in her heart.

_I love you my beloved Sigurd, this is how I show my love for you._ The exhilarating feeling of their bodies coming together once again. The joy of her spear meeting cursed sword, over and over again. _Let me prove that I love you!_ This was the proof of her love, the blood on her lance, the scent in the air as she did it again and again and again…

He was in her arms now. She had proven her love so she could hold him, hold him close and murmur her words of endearment in his ear. He was shaking, shaking. _Sigurd, why don’t you answer? Don’t you love me too?_   She kissed him and tasted his blood. It was like the sweetest of nectar and oh… _Darling, your glasses are askew._ She corrected that, leaving behind a bloody fingerprint. That was beautiful, another proof of her love.

_Sigurd, I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I…_

_Love…_

_Sigurd?_

_Sigurd?_

_Are you there? You have to be there! If you’re not there, how can I prove my love to you? Sigurd?! SIGURD!_

He wasn’t shaking anymore. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn’t sleeping. He wasn’t… breathing. He wasn’t there anymore? She cupped his cheek, staring into that still face. So peaceful, so peaceful now. Love filled her chest.

_Yes._

_This is how I will show my love to you, my beloved Sigurd._

Her hand traced a rune of fire on his chest and it blazed with beautiful light, the light of her love. She pressed herself against it as it caught, revelling in the pain. This was the pain of her love for him. The perfect expression of her love as the power of it consumed them both.

_I love you Sigurd. I love you, and I’m going with you. We will go everywhere together and I will always love you._

_I will always love you, my beloved Sigurd._


End file.
